The present invention relates to key systems and keyboards for reducing the stress to the fingers and body caused by repetitive depression of the keys on a keyboard. Computers, typewriters, data input devices, telephones and other communications devices all utilize keypads or keyboards for data input and control.
Modern society has seen a proliferation in the use of the above-mentioned devices with a corresponding increase in the stress associated with repetitive usage. Stress upon the eyes caused by computer screens is well documented in medical chronicals and a similar condition caused by stress to the fingers, hands and arms is increasingly being mentioned in medical journals. Carpal tunnel syndrome is becoming a common occurrence in employees who spend the majority of their time punching keys on a keyboard.
Various devices have been available in the past to address the stress created by repetitive key depression. Past devices include; cushioned keys pads, hollow key pads, keys that flex from side to side, rounded convex dimples, pluralities of tiny embossings and flexible prongs. Other devices are known to consist of basically familiar, expected and obvious configurations and shapes, either manufactured directly upon the keyboard or designed to be added to existing keyboards. There continues to be a need for an effective stress relieving keyboard, notwithstanding the plethora of designs encompassed by the prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of numerous objectives and purposes.
Many of the devices seek to cushion or soften the impact of the fingers when striking the key surface, thus minimizing the force and stress transferred to the finger. None of the known prior art devices provide a strong stimulation to the finger, which would serve to neurologically alleviate the stress created by the repeated depression of keys.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for a new and improved stress relieving key system to reduce and alleviate the stress created by repetitive key depression. The key system should be available on new keyboards and adaptable to existing keyboards and keys. In view of such objectives the present invention substantially fulfills that requirement.
An objective of the present invention, the key accu-pressure system, is to stimulate the neurological accu-pressure points of the users finger. In furtherance of this stress relieving objective, the keyboard is designed to release finger fatigue of the keyboard user by accu-pressure effect.
Because of the serious need for a key accu-pressure system the present invention has been designed. A plurality of sensation needles is attached to the upper surface of the keys. The sensation needles have a conical shape, an interior tip angle, a needle point and a needle shaft. The interior tip angle of the needle point is less than about 60 degrees, thus creating a sharp point that stimulates the neurological accu-pressure points of the users finger. Prior designs have failed to include an upper surface of the key or needle point that is sufficiently pointed to create an invigorating effect upon the user. Many of the prior art designs have intended to cushion and soften the effect of striking the keys and to this purpose have been designed with projections that are pliable with rounded surfaces. The key accu-pressure system is intended to produce a different effect where the sharpness and rigidity of the sensation needle is sufficient to indent or protrude into the user""s finger skin surface and produce an accu-pressure stimulation.
The present embodiment has the sensation needles designed to be attached to a surface. The surface may be a new key, a key cap for an existing key on a keyboard, keyboard cover, stick-on pad or other item. The various versions of the key accu-pressure system allow the user ease and flexibility in modifying her existing systems to provide the enhanced capability of neurological accu-pressure stimulation.
The keys have alpha-numeric symbols, an upper surface, an outer edge of the upper surface, a plurality of sides, and a bottom surface. When the sensation needles are arranged in the configuration of the alphanumeric symbols, the sensation needles provide the user increased recognition of which key she is striking. The finger tips have a slight recognition of the configuration taken by the sensation needles, which corresponds to the alpha-numeric symbol of that particular key.
The bottom surface of a key cap can be attached to the existing keys of a keyboard, such that the needle points face generally upward and impact fingers of a user when the keys are struck by the fingers, which creates an accu-pressure effect upon the fingers of the user and relieves finger stress.
The key cap or stick-on pad may be attached to an existing key using an adhesive tape that is adhesive on both the top and bottom surface, a sticky substance, beads attached to the bottom surface of the key cap where the beads contain glue with the beads breaking and dispensing the glue when pressure is applied, Velcro(trademark), or other known methods.
The length of the sensation needles may vary and materials of various stiffness or density can be utilized to create differing degrees of intrusion into the skin of the users finger. Some users will prefer to not even be aware of their fingers touching sensation needles and will simply experience an invigorating and beneficial effect.
The surface can be a stick-on pad having an upper surface, an outer edge of the upper surface, and a bottom surface. The stick-on pad has a bottom surface that is designed to be attached to an existing key of an existing keyboard.
In one embodiment the stick-on pad is flexible and has an adhesive bottom surface that allows easy application to an existing key on a keyboard or other surfaces. The flexibility of the stick-on pad allows it to adhere to curved or uneven surfaces that are not flat. The stick-on pad can be in a non-adhesive version, where the user would apply their own glue, adhesive or other attachment method.
The height of the sensation needles may vary so that a greater effect is felt. When the sensation needles are of minimal height, center located and low to the top surface of a concave key, then the edge of the key may absorb some of the force of the finger striking the key and the reduce the penetration of the sensation needles into the skin of the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a key accu-pressure system designed to release finger fatigue of the keyboard user by accu-pressure effect. The present invention is designed to fulfill this need.